Nice To Meet You!
by Portgas D Yuki
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki sakit hati ketika pernikahannya dengan Nelliel batal. Inoue Orihime yang sedari dulu mencintainya patah hati. Sora Takenouchi gadis hiper aktif dan Ishida Yamato pemuda yang membenci Ichigo. Kisah cinta yang tak pernah berjalan datar di penuhi jalan berliku dan terjal.
1. Nice To Meet You Ch 1

Nice To Meet You

.

.

.

Chapter 1.

Cinta membuat orang bahagia dan juga terluka. Setelah sekian lama mereka beriringan jalan, akhirnya takdir menertawakan kehancuran mereka. Jodoh bukan kita yang tahu. Tapi kita hanya menjalani dan berharap agar dialah yang menemani kita seumur hidup.

.

.

.

Hai hai hai.. Ada yang kangen gak? #Tidaaaak!# plaaak. Kali ini mimin mau bawa nuansa baru nih. Dimana para pemain fanfic kali ini adalah gabungan dari beberapa anime kesukaan mimin. Seperti Bleach, Digimon adventure (untuk kali ini mimin pakai yang Digimon Adventure Tri) , Naruto, One Piece, dan mungkin dari anime lain ada yang nongkrong sebentar. Nama marga asli mereka tetap di pakai dan tambahan marga dari marga pemeran utamanya. Jadi ada 3 nama untuk satu orang. Semoga minna-san suka yak.. Hehehe.. XD.. Cekidot..

.

.

.

.

Ichigo Kurosaki, pemuda tampan dengan perawakan tinggi semampai dan berasal dari keluarga berada. Anak dari pengusaha sukses Sosuke Aizen Kurosaki dan dokter hebat dan baik hati Unohana Retsu Kurosaki. Di saat hari pernikahannya, Ichigo harus merasakan yang namanya sakit hati dan kecewa karena di tinggal lari oleh calon istrinya, Nelliel. Saat hatinya mulai menutup akan namanya cinta, ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis SMA yang tomboi dan hiper aktif, Takenouchi Sora yang secara tak langsung mengajarkannya akan sebuah cinta, pengorbanan, perjuangan dan kebahagiaan.

.

.

Ichigo Kurosaki (24 th)

Inoue Orihime (24 th) : Sahabat Ichigo dari kecil

Sosuke Aizen Kurosaki (46 th) : Ayah Ichigo

Unohana Retsu Kurosaki (48 th) : Ibu Ichigo

Takeru Takaishi Kurosaki (20 th) : Adik Ichigo

Karin & Yuzu Kurosaki (17 th) : Adik kembar Ichigo dan Takeru

Nelliel (26 th) : Tunangan Ichigo

Dan yang lain nyusul...

X

X

X

X

X

Pemuda tinggi dan tampan itu menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin besar yang melebihi tingginya yang setiang listrik itu. Tubuhnya berbalut kemeja putih dan jas hitam di luarnya. Dasi bewarna orange yang senada dengan rambutnya bertengger manis di kerah bajunya. Rambutnya masih acak-acakan dan raut wajahnya tampak gelisah.

"Apakah pengantin pria sudah selesai?" Seorang gadis manis menyembulkan kepalanya di depan pintu.

Ichigo terkejut dan tersenyum ke arah gadis itu.

"Masuklah Orihime." Ia melambai pelan.

"Wah.. Ichigo-kun tampak gagah sekali. Mempelai prianya sudah siap rupanya. Tinggal di pakaikan peci hitamnya saja." Orihime memasangkan peci hitam yang di bawanya tadi.

"Terima kasih. Aku gugup sekali." Cengirnya.

"Gugup itu biasa. Ayo kita ke pekaranagan. Penghulu dan tamu undangan sudah menunggumu." Orihime merapikan setelan jas Ichigo.

"Ayo. Aku sudah tidak sabar." Ichigo bersemangat sekali mengingat ia akan menikah dengan Nelliel, pacarnya 3 tahun belakangan ini.

"Ichigo-kun. Selamat." Orihime bergumam pelan.

"Terima kasih, Orihime." Ichigo mendengarnya walau suara sang sahabat sangatlah pelan.

Rasa sakit menjalar di dada Orihime. Bagaimana tidak. Ia yang sedari kecil berteman dengan Ichigo dan menaruh rasa padanya sedari dulu, jauh sebelum kedatangan Nelliel hanya bisa merasakan sakitnya saat cintanya pada pria di hadapannya itu memilih wanita lain untuk menemani sisa-sisa hidupnya. Apakah ia tidak pantas untuk di lirik walau sesaat saja?

"Ada apa Orihime?" Ichigo khawatir akan kondisi sahabatnya itu.

Orihime menggeleng cepat dan senyuman di buat-buatlah yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak menyangka saja bahwa Ichigo-kun akan menikah secepat ini. Berarti kita tidak bisa jalan-jalan bersama lagi donk." Orihime sedikit cemberut.

Ichigo membelai kepala orange milik Orihime pelan.

"Kamu tetaplah sahabat terbaikku, Orihime. Hubungan kita tidak akan berakhir begitu saja." Ichigo memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

Orihime terpukau oleh senyuman Ichigo. Hatinya semakin sakit untuk menatap wajah rupawan milik sahabatnya sekaligus cinta pertamanya itu. Tapi sayangnya Ichigo tidak pernah tahu bahwa Orihime selalu memberikan cintanya untuk dirinya. Pemuda 24 tahun itu sudah terlena akan sosok Nelliel, gadis berambut hijau yang berprofesi sebagai dokter di tempat Ichigo bekerja. Tanpa di sadari Ichigo , air mata gadis itu mengalir dengan cepatnya.

.

Penghulu, keluarga dan tamu undangan sudah menunggu di lokasi akad nikah Ichigo dan Nelliel. Lokasi akad nikah itu di selenggarakan di pekarangan rumah milik keluarga Kurosaki. Pekarangannya sangatlah luas dan di dekorasi dengan pernak-pernik yang unik dan cantik.

Maklumlah, keluarga Ichigo memang bukan kalangan biasa. Ayahnya, Sosuke Aizen Kurosaki adalah seorang pengusaha sukses di kota Karakura. Sedangkan ibunya, Unohana Retsu Kurosaki adalah seorang dokter yang terkenal dan anak dari pengusaha minyak di Karakura.

Ichigo memiliki 3 orang adik. 1 laki-laki dan 2 adik kembar non identik. Takeru Takaishi Kurosaki, seorang mahasiswa sastra semester 5 dan lumayan play boy tapi baik hati. Karin Kurosaki dan Yuzu Kurosaki, 17 tahun berbeda 5 menit, tahun akhir di SMA Karakura. Karin bersifat tomboy dan Yuzu adalah kebalikannya. Walau tidak berkomentar apapun, nyatanya ke-3 adik-kakak itu kecewa berat karena sang kakak sulung memilih menikah dengan gadis lain. Padahal mereka lebih suka pada Orihime.

Orihime duduk diam di barisan paling belakang. Melihat Ichigo akan bersanding dengan gadis lain masih belum bisa ia terima. Hatinya masih berharap bahwa Ichigo akan memilihnya. Di tepisnya pikiran jahat itu. Ia tidak boleh egois. Jika Ichigo bahagia, dia juga harus bahagia.

' _Aku harus tersenyum untuk Ichigo-kun.' Batinnya._

Sebuah tangan hangat bertengger di bahunya. Orihime yang melamun di buat terkejut akan kehadiran orang itu.

"Takeru-kun." Gumamnya pelan.

"Hai kakak cantik." Takeru duduk di sebelah Orihime dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Nii-san ku itu bodoh sekali." Takeru menatap kearah depan.

"Kenapa Takeru-kun bicara seperti itu? Tidak baik loh." Orihime memasang wajah sok seriusnya.

"Padahal gadis yang selalu bersamanya selama ini menerimanya apa adanya. Selalu bersamanya saat ia sedih dan juga bahagia. Gadisnya cantik dan baik pula. Baka." Takeru mengepalkan tangannya.

"Takeru-kun tidak boleh bicara seperti itu. Belum tentu yang kita anggap baik adalah yang terbaik menurut Allah. Kita hanya bisa berharap, tapi yang menentukan adalah Yang diatas. Takeru-kun mengerti kan?" Orihime membelai pelan wajah Takeru.

Pemuda itu terkejut kemudian tersenyum.

"Orihime nee-san, sampai kapanpun kamu adalah nee-san ku. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan dirimu." Takeru menatap Orihime percaya.

"Kami setuju." Entah datang darimana, si kembar Karin dan Yuzu langsung memeluk Orihime dari belakang.

Orihime terharu akan harapan ketiga adik Ichigo itu. Ia juga berharap. Tapi ia harus berkata apa lagi setelah semua ini terjadi.

.

Penghulu paruh baya yang masih awet muda itu bersiap untuk melaksanakan acara sakral nan di nanti-nanti.

"Pengantin wanita di harap duduk di sebelah pengantin pria. Resepsi pernikahan akan kita mulai." Penghulu bernama Ukitake Juushiro itupun membuka surat-surat pernikahan.

Sosuke dan Unohana duduk berdampingan dan tersenyum bahagia melihat anak sulung mereka akan melepas masa lajangnya.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Tanya Sosuke saat melihat raut wajah sang istri yang kembali berubah.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa kok, sayang." Elak Unohana.

' _Dulu aku berharap bahwa Orihime lah yang akan menjadi istri Ichigo.' Batin Unohana sedih._

.

20 menit sejak penghulu meminta pengantin wanita untuk duduk di samping pengantin pria. Gadis berambut hijau itu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Apa dia beseran saking geroginya? Masa iya sih? Gak segitunya juga kale.

"Tolong panggilkan mempelai wanitanya." Ujar penghulu itu sabar.

"Saya akan memanggilkannya." Tier, ibu Nelliel berdiri.

"Dia ngakak di wc mungkin yak." Karin memakan roti yang di bawa Takeru.

"Kok lama sekali ya?" Yuzu mulai resah.

"Jangan bilang dia pingsan karena riasannya sendiri." Takeru memakan keripik milik Yuzu.

"Ichigo-kun." Gumam Orihime cemas.

.

Ichigo yang sudah gugup level langit semakin gugup saat Nelliel belum juga datang. Ia khawatir akan Nelliel. Apakah terjadi sesuatu pada sang kekasih? Ia berharap Nelliel baik-baik saja.

' _Ku mohon Nelliel. Datanglah.' Doanya._

Seorang penata rias berlari tergesa-gesa menuju lokasi akad nikah.

"Pengantin wanitanya..." wanita itu mengatur nafasnya susah payah.

Tier yang berada di dekatnya segera membantunya.

"Ada apa dengan Nelliel?" cemas Tier.

"Katakan! Ada apa dengan Nelliel?" Grimmjow, ayah Nelliel tak sabaran.

"Pengantin wanitanya melarikan diri. Dia membuat saya pingsan dan meninggalkan surat ini." Wanita itu menyerahkan selembar kertas berisikan sebuah pesan.

' _Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan Ichigo. Rasanya aku belum siap. Maafkan aku.'_

Kertas yang awalnya utuh itu berubah menjadi sobekan-sobekan kecil oleh Sosuke Aizen. Dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya membuat Grimmjow dan tamu undangannya bergidik ngeri. Grimmjow menelan ludahnya susah payah. Sosuke Aizen Kurosaki sedang marah level atas. Gawat!

Ichigo yang mendengar isi surat itu hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya. Bukankah mereka dari awal sudah saling sepakat untuk melanjutkan hubungan mereka ke arah yang serius? Lalu mengapa Nelliel malah meninggalkannya di saat ia benar-benar butuh akan dirinya? Dunia Ichigo terasa berputar dengan cepatnya. Air mata mulai menggenangi matanya.

"Lelucon macam apa ini?" Sosuke berkata dingin.

Unohana dan anak-anaknya hanya bisa terdiam. Sang kepala keluarga kalau sudah marah tandanya bahaya. Bagi anak-anaknya, jika sang ayah sudah marah lebih baik mengasingkan diri ke zona aman selagi bukan mereka incarannya.

"Ma.. Maafkan saya Kurosaki-san. Sa.. Saya bisa menjelaskannya." Grimmjow meneteskan keringatnya.

"Penjelasan apa lagi, Grimmjow-san?" Sosuke menatap bengis kepala keluarga itu.

"Sayang..." Unohana berusaha memgendalikan amarah sang suami. Ia juga terluka. Tapi untuk saat ini bukankah saatnya untuk menenangkan anak mereka dulu?

Brughh...

Ichigo pingsan dan teman-teman dekat Ichigo langsung membawanya ke dalam rumah untuk di beri pertolongan. Ichigo butuh obat jasmani dan hatinya. Ia sudah lelah menjalani hari sebelum pernikahan dan harus di hadapkan dengan gagalnya impian-impiannya.

Ichigo di angkat oleh Ikkaku, Yumichika, Shuhei dan Toushiro. Takeru, Karin, Yuzu dan Orihime segera menyusul ke dalam. Situasi benar-benar kacau. Beberapa tamu undangan memilih pergi karena takut akan kemarahan dari kepala keluarga Kurosaki itu.

"Kita harus menenangkan Ichigo dulu. Dia pasti sangat terluka." Unohana berusaha untuk menjauhkan Sosuke dari Grimmjow yang sangat ketakutan.

"Sky Corp dan perusahaanmu tidak memiliki hubungan kerja apapun. Dan kami tidak akan membantu perusahaan mu yang di ambang kebangkrutan itu." Sosuke meninggalkan Grimmjow yang mulai jantungan. Padahal kedekatan anaknya Nelliel dan Ichigo memberikan keuntungan bagi perusahaan milik mereka.

Sejak gagalnya hari pernikahan yang di nanti-nantikan, Ichigo berubah. Sikapnya yang sedari awal ceria dan suka mengganggu adik-adiknya pun berubah. Ia sering melamun dan menutup dirinya. Dia tampak berbeda dan sangat rapuh. Ia menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan tak mau tahu. Keluarganya pun di buat bingung. Harus bertingkah atau bersikap seperti apa pada Ichigo.

"Nii-san, temani aku ke game center yuk." Takeru merangkulnya erat seperti biasa. Dan biasanya Ichigo akan membalasnya dengan pukulan kecil di kepala pirang si adik. Tapi kali ini berbeda.

"Ichi-nii, temani aku latihan sepak bola yuk. Dari pada menemani Takeru-nii yang suka menghabiskan waktu di game center itu." Karin ikut-ikutan.

"Ichi-nii mau makan apa hari ini? Yuzu punya menu spesial loh." Yuzu menyodorkan buku masakan yang baru di belinya.

Ichigo memaksa senyumannya dan mereka semua tahu itu.

"Aku mau istirahat dulu." Di lepaskannya rangkulan Takeru pelan.

Sosuke dan Unohana yang melihat dari jauh hanya bisa menatap dengan kesedihan. Tidak biasanya si sulung bertingkah aneh seperti itu.

"Sudah 10 bulan lamanya sejak kejadian itu tapi Ichigo belum juga kembali seperti yang dulu." Unohana meletakkan gelas tehnya pelan.

Sosuke hanya diam menatap raut sedih Takeru, Karin dan Yuzu.

' _Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang yang berani menyakiti anak-anakku hidup bahagia. Aku akan membuat perhitungan.' Sosuke menahan amarahnya dan telah menyiapkan rencana terburuk untuk keluarga Nelliel._

.

.

Ichigo merebahkan dirinya cepat. Lelah hati dan fisiknya masih terasa berat. Ia tahu ada yang salah pada dirinya. Ia ingin kembali seperti dulu dan melupakan semua kenangan pahit yang terbuat oleh Nelliel. Tapi rasanya hati miliknya belum mampu untuk berdiri tegak saat ini.

Jemari panjangnya menari cepat di atas keyboard menuliskan pesan singkat untuk seseorang di seberang sana. Setelah pesan itu terkirim, Ichigo memgambil kunci mobilnya dan bergegas menuju halaman depan. Mobil sedan mewah putih meluncur dengan cepatnya membuat 3 adik-kakak yang sedari tadi sibuk memikirkan cara untuk mengembalikan si sulung mengedipkan mata dengan polosnya.

"Yah.. Pergi deh. Padahal kita lagi usaha." Karin menjatuhkan pensil yang ia gigit.

"Ichi-nii pergi lagi." Yuzu menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"NELLIEL BAKAAA! KEMBALIKAN KAKAK KUUUUU!" para penghuni rumah bak istana itu langsung menutup telinga mendengar teriakan tak berperasaan dari Takeru.

Pluuuuk...

Sendok nasi mendarat di atas kepala kuning Takeru.

"Kenapa berteriak begitu, nak?" Sosuke bertanya dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya. Membuat Yuzu dan Karin melarikan diri ke dapur.

"A... Aku terbawa suasana kok, tou-san. He he he." Takeru memggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia berdoa dalam hati supaya tou-san tercintanya tidak merebusnya hidup-hidup.

.

.

Ichigo memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah taman dekat Taman Kanak-Kanak. Seorang wanita berambut orange datang membawakan minuman hangat di dalam cup. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Orihime.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Ichigo-kun?" sekedar basa-basi. Sudah 8 bulan lamanya Orihime tidak mendengar suara pemuda di sampingnya itu.

"Baik. Seperti yang kamu lihat." Ichigo menatap lurus ke depan.

"Takeru-kun, Karin-chan dan Yuzu-chan baikkah?"

Orihime kehabisan kata-kata. Semenjak kejadian itu, 2 bulan setelahnya Orihime harus pindah tugas ke tempat lain. Itulah yang membuat ia tidak bisa menemani Ichigo saat kerapuhan hatinya. Tapi ia tak pernah lupa mengirim pesan untuk Ichigo walaupun sahabatnya itu tak pernah membalasnya.

"Orihime." Ichigo menatap langit sore.

"Ya?"

"Cinta itu... Bohongkan?" mata milik Ichigo tak lepas dari warna indah di sore itu.

"Tidak. Itu tidak benar." Orihime berdiri dari duduknya.

Ichigo menatap sekilas.

"Cinta itu nyata. Cinta memang membuat kita bahagia dan juga membuat kita terluka. Tapi cinta mengajarkan kita untuk saling merangkul dan melengkapi satu sama lain. Jika memang kesedihan yang kita rasakan di awal, itu bukan berarti kita gagal dan berakhir begitu saja. Tapi kepahitan itu mengajarkan kita untuk menghargai cinta sesungguhnya yang akan datang menyelamatkan kita."

Orihime menahan sedih dan amarahnya. Apa sedalam itukah kesakitan yang di rasakan Ichigo? Sampai-sampai pemuda itu hampir menutup hatinya? Ia juga terluka, tapi apa Ichigo juga tahu tentang perasaannya?

"Jika Ichigo-kun sakit, ingatlah ada aku disini. Aku akan mendengar semua keluh kesahmu. Jika kamu tak percaya dengan cinta, maka aku masih tegap berdiri disini sebagai sahabatmu."

"Orihime, aku takut melihat bebas ke depan karena angin kencang akan membuat pandanganku kabur." Genangan air mata mulai terlihat jelas di pelupuk mata Ichigo.

Orihime berdiri tegap di hadapan Ichigo. Gadis itu merentangkan tangannya.

"Jika angin ini terlalu menyakiti Ichigo-kun, maka aku akan menghalangi angin kencang yang membuatmu susah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Ichigo-kun." Orihime tersenyum dan tanpa ia sadari air mata yang jatuh dari kelopak matanya membuat Ichigo terpana.

.

.

Ichigo membawa ransel dan berpamitan pada Sosuke dan Unohana.

"Apa perlu di temani, sayang?" Unohana membelai lembut wajah tampan si sulung.

"Tidak usah, kaa-san. Aku ingin mencari suasana yang lebih ringan saja. Adik-adikku harus sekolah, mereka kan ada ujian." Balas Ichigo tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu. Pekerjaanmu akan di gantikan oleh Toushiro. Bantu juga kakek dan nenekmu disana." Sosuke menepuk bahu Ichigo tanda memberikan semangat.

"Terima kasih tou-san. Sampaikan salam ku pada Toushiro-nii." Ichigo membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Nii-chan!" Secepat kilat 3 adik Ichigo menghampiri sang kakak yang akan pergi ke desa tempat kelahiran kaa-san mereka.

"Ka.. Kalian kenapa? Kok wajahnya kusut begitu?" Ichigo jantungan melihat pelototan dari ke 3 adik-adiknya.

"Ichi-nii mau kemana?" Tanya Yuzu duluan.

"Kenapa tidak bilang pada kami?" Karin mendesak.

"Apa kami tak penting lagi bagi nii-san?" Takeru memasang wajah paling sedihnya.

Di tatap dengan pandangan kucing terbuang seperti itu membuat Ichigo menyerah.

"Nii-san hanya mau ke desa kaa-san. Membantu kakek dan nenek untuk beberapa minggu. Setelah itu nii-san akan balik lagi. Kalian belajarlah dengan giat. Nilai ujiannya tidak boleh gagal ya?" Ichigo berharap agar adik-adiknya mengerti kemauannya.

"Nanti kami akan menyusul. Boleh?" Tanya Yuzu.

"Setelah ujian kami akan kesana juga." Karin mengiyakan usulan saudari kembarnya bersemangat.

Ichigo menatap keduanya bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus menjelaskan seperti apa pada si kembar. Tangan hangat milik Takeru yang mendarat di bahu mereka membuat keduanya tersentak. Takeru menggeleng pelan.

"Kali ini biarkan nii-san mencari ketenangan dulu. Kita tetap disini sampai ichi-nii pulang. Paham?" Ichigo tersenyum. Unohana dan Sosuke lega karena anak nomor dua mereka itu telah dewasa.

Karin dan Yuzu mengangguk kecewa. Apa yang di katakan Takeru-nii memang benar. Itulah pikiran mereka.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya."

Ichigo membalas lambaian keluarganya. Setidaknya hatinya mulai cerah lagi meski belum seperti dulu.

.

.

Perjalanan malam di tempuh Ichigo sendirian. Hanya musik mp3 yang menemaninya menuju tempat tujuan.

"Kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh ya?" gumamnya pelan.

"Tidak seperti biasanya."

Musiknya tiba-tiba mati. Ichigo berusaha memperbaiki cd nya.

"Kenapa susah sekali?"

Ichigo tidak fokus dan cahaya silau dari arah lawan membuat Ichigo panik. Sebuah truk harus ia hindari dan akhirnya Ichigo tak bisa mengendalikan laju dan kemudi mobilnya.

Braaak..

Ichigo tak sadarkan diri ketika mobilnya masuk ke semak-semak dan berakhir di sungai.

Unohana hanya bisa mendoakan keselamatan untuk putra sulungnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T B C

.

.

.

Untuk sementara sampai disini dulu. Minna-san rolong kritik dan masukannya yak. Dan yang baca tinggalkan jejak dan follow nya jangan lupaa.. XD.


	2. Nice To Meet You Ch 2

Nice To Meet You

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Selama kita masih memginjakkan kaki di bumi, kita akan menemui banyak hal, pengalaman baru dan cerita baru akan merajut sampai pada akhirnya kita akan mendapat pelajaran untuk arti sebuah kehidupan.

.

.

Hai hai hai.. Ada yang kangen gak? #Tidaaaak!# plaaak. Kali ini mimin mau bawa nuansa baru nih. Dimana para pemain fanfic kali ini adalah gabungan dari beberapa anime kesukaan mimin. Seperti Bleach, Digimon adventure (untuk kali ini mimin pakai yang Digimon Adventure Tri) , Naruto, One Piece, dan mungkin dari anime lain ada yang nongkrong sebentar. Nama marga asli mereka tetap di pakai dan tambahan marga dari marga pemeran utamanya. Jadi ada 3 nama untuk satu orang. Semoga minna-san suka yak.. Hehehe.. XD.. Cekidot.. Oh iye.. Para chast tetaplah milik para mbah sensei dan authot Cuma minjam sebentar untuk fanfic nya.

Out off karakter kemungkinan terjadi dan tolong di maklumi. Karena cerita ini sudah lama numpuk di kepala author. Sesekali out character gak pa pa juga kan? Hehe..

.

.

.

.

Ichigo Kurosaki, pemuda tampan dengan perawakan tinggi semampai dan berasal dari keluarga berada. Anak dari pengusaha sukses Sosuke Aizen Kurosaki dan dokter hebat dan baik hati Unohana Retsu Kurosaki. Di saat hari pernikahannya, Ichigo harus merasakan yang namanya sakit hati dan kecewa karena di tinggal lari oleh calon istrinya, Nelliel. Saat hatinya mulai menutup akan namanya cinta, ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis SMA yang tomboi dan hiper aktif, Takenouchi Sora yang secara tak langsung mengajarkannya akan sebuah cinta, pengorbanan, perjuangan dan kebahagiaan.

.

.

Ichigo Kurosaki (24 th)

Sora Takenouchi (17 th) : Gadis SMA

Ishida Yamato (20 th) : Tunangan Sora

Abarai Renji (25 th) : Polisi

Gin Ichimaru Takenouchi (44 th) : Ayah Sora

Rangiku Matsumoto Takenouchi (41 th) : Ibu Sora

Ace Takenouchi / Portgas D Ace (22 th). : Artis dan Kakak Sora

Trafalgar D Water Law (26 th) : Dokter

Sakura Haruno (17 th) : Sahabat Sora

Monkey D Luffy (17 th) : Sahabat dan sepupu Sora

Ino Yamanaka (17 th) : Sahabat Sora

Dan yang lain nyusul...

X

X

X

X

X

Nelliel meninggalkannya lagi. Orihime juga perlahan berjalan menjauh. Ayah dan ibunya juga menghilang. Adik-adiknya menatap kecewa kearahnya.

"Ku mohon. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian! Aku tidak mau sendiri." Ichigo memohon dan berlutut kesepian di gelap tempatnya berpijak.

Kelam mulai menyelimuti sekitarnya. Perlahan secercah cahaya menggelitik retinanya. Menyuruh agar kelopak mata itu membuka dan menatap dunia untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Dia sudah sadarkan diri. Dokter! Kakak ganteng ini sudah bangun." Gadis berseragam SMA membuat Ichigo hampir terkena serangan jantung.

"Jangan berteriak baka." Seorang pria berambut merah panjang yang diikat memarahi gadis itu.

"Kamu juga berteriak baka aniki." Balas gadis itu semakin esmosi.

Pluuk.. Pluukk..

Kepala si gadis dan si pria itu benjol karena di getok pake sandal kayu milik pasien sebelah oleh seorang dokter berperawakan tinggi dan tangannya di penuhi tatto. Bahkan jarinya juga di tatto 'Death'. Ni dokter atau preman pasar sih?

"Jangan berteriak di rumah sakit. Kalau mau masih disini tetap diam dan jangan mengganggu pasien ku. Mengerti?" Tatap dokter bernamakan 'dr. Trafalgar Law' sadis bin bengis.

"Mengerti dah." Balas keduanya menahan tangis.

"Bisakah anda mengikuti arah cahaya senter saya?" dokter Trafalgar mulai memeriksa.

"Tentu saja bisa. Kemanapun arah hati anda pergi saya ikutin kok dokter."

Si dokter dan si pria berambut merah tadi melirik jijay gombalan siswi SMA yang mereka kenal aneh dan tak tahu malu itu. Keduanya memutar bola mata mereka stress.

"Bagus. Penglihatanmu tidak terganggu. Apa anda merasakan sakit di sekitar tubuhmu?" Dokter Trafalgar memeriksa tekanan darahnya.

"Tidak, dokter." Jawabnya pelan.

"Dia tampan sekali." Siswi itu berbinar-binar.

Pria berambut merah memukul jidat si siswi sedikit keras agar gadis itu sadar dan tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh.

"Kalau sakit kepala pukul kepalamu sendiri saja." Si gadis membalas.

Mereka berdua beradu tatapan paling mematikan.

"Aku akan memberikan resep untukmu nanti. Jangan lupa istirahat dan makan obatmu." Dokter Trafalgar menulis dengan cepat.

"Oii.. Aku tahu ini bukan waktunya aku bertanya padamu. Tapi aku menemukan mu di sungai. Kau pebalap liar ya? Siapa namamu?" Si pria berambut merah memulai interogasinya.

Ichigo terdiam dan tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

Plaaak..

"Dia bukan penjahat terpidana mati coyy. Jangan menginterogasi pasien seperti itu. Apalagi di lihat dari wajahnya jelas sekali bahwa dia pasti orang baik. Mana ada orang seganteng dia bisa jadi seroris." Siswi itu menggetok kepala pria berambut merah dengan buku mapel berhalaman 300 lembar.

"Teroris keles." Dokter Trafalgar meluruskan ucapan Sora.

"Kamu mau membunuhku ya?" Si pria berapi-api.

"Kalau iya kenapa? Wajahmu lebih teroris tau." Balas si gadis tak kalah berapi-api.

Plaaak.. Plaak...

Mereka terdiam dengan isakan-isakan kecil yang tertahan. Buku milik siswi itu di jadikan senjata balasan oleh dokter Trafalgar.

"Mau ku panggilkan satpam untuk mengusir kalian berdua?" Mata dokter Trafalgar memerah. Pertengkaran dua makhluk berbeda alam eh maksudnya berbeda gender itu terhenti.

"Ja... Jangan deh. Kami diam." Jawab keduanya kompak.

"Siapa namamu?" dokter Trafalgar yang mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Ichigo. Dan maaf.. Aku tidak tahu lengkapnya lagi. Hanya itu yang bisa ku ingat." Jawab Ichigo putus asa. Sedari tadi ia berusaha untuk mencari sesuatu yang hilang di dalam memory nya.

"Sayang sekali. Mungkin kamu terkena amnesia." Dokter Trafalgar memangku tangannya di dada.

"Yakin? Aku sih tidak." Si pria merah menatap curiga.

"Kalau dia bilang tidak ingat ya tidak ingatlah. Ngapain di paksa-paksa sih?" siswi itu mencekik leher pemuda merah.

"Woii.. Aku mau mati nih." Pria merah kehabisan nafasnya.

"Ini.. Dimana?" Ichigo linglung.

"Selamat datang di Odaiba. Jika 'kagan' memerlukan sesuatu silahkan hubungi nomor ini. Karena aku akan membantu 'kagan' dari kesulitan yang 'kagan' hadapi." Siswi cerewet itu menyodorkan sebuah kertas berisi nomor hp.

"Kagan? Apaan tuh?" si pria merah melirik horor pada si gadis.

"Kakak ganteng. Tapi itu bukan untukmu loh baka aniki. Untuk kakak itu." Si gadis menunjuk Ichigo.

"Diamlah adik-kakak yang dapat entah dimana." Dokter Trafalgar menengahi.

Ichigo berkeringat melihat tingkah ketiga orang di depannya.

"Namaku Sora Takenouchi, aku siswi SMA tahun akhir di Odaiba School." Siswi berambut sebahu itu tersenyum lebar.

"Aku Abarai Renji, polisi. Aku yang menemukanmu di sungai. Dan aku masih butuh informasi tentangmu. Karena ku yakin kau pasti salah seorang pebalap liar yang meresahkan warga." Renji, memberikan kartu namanya.

"Be.. Benarkah? Maaf.. Saya tidak ingat." Balas Ichigo kikuk.

"Ini sudah larut malam. Abarai-san, antarkanlah Sora-kun ke rumahnya." Dokter Trafalgar berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kagan.. Aku pulang duluan yak. Cepat sembuh." Sora melambai dan segera di tarik Renji keluar ruangan.

"Ayo pulang bocah." Renji menarik paksa Sora yang tak rela meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Tapi..." Suara Sora tak terdengar lagi.

Ichigo menatap langit-langit rumah sakit dengan tatapan kosong.

' _Sebenarnya aku ini siapa?' batinnya._

.

.

.

Kicauan burung terdengar merdu di tambah lagi cahaya pagi bersinar ramah memasuki celah-celah kecil yang membuat mata terbuai akan keindahannya.

"Sora! Cepat bangun! Jangan tidur terus." Wanita yang telah memasuki kepala 4 itu menatap lelah gundukan yang ada di atas tempat tidur seorang gadis.

"Aku sudah subuhan tadi kok, kaa-san." Suara fales itu membuat kepala wanita itu semakin berdenyut.

"Cepat bangun atau kaa-san akan membakar semua koleksi majalah pria tampan itu!" Ancaman yang seratus persen ampuh. Sora langsung terbangun dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

"Ada apa, Rangiku?" sang kepala keluarga yang sedang membaca korannya pun mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Lihatlah anak gadismu itu. Dia sulit sekali untuk di atur." Keluh rangiku.

"Bukankah dulu kamunya juga begitu? Turunan kamu loh. Oh iya. Dan jangan lupa! Anak laki-lakimu juga mewarisi sifat anehmu." Gin kembali membaca korannya.

"Kenapa aku yang di salahkan? Seharusnya itu ayahnya!" Rangiku tak mau kalah.

"Memang begitu adanya kok." Jangan Gin seadanya.

"Kamu bilang apa tadi suamiku?" Rangiku berubah mode monster.

"Ti.. Tidak ada apa-apa kok." Gin sedikit gemetaran. Sekuat dan sepintar apapun Gin, tapi kalau berhadapan sama istrinya sedikit mengkeret juga dia.

"Tou-san, aku siap. Ayo kita berangkat." Sora memakan rotinya cepat.

"Makan perlahan, Sora." Tegur Rangiku.

"Sudah terlambat, kaa-san. Pergi dulu. Assalamualaikum." Pamitnya.

"Waalaikumussalam. Hati-hati."

"Aku pergi juga. Hati-hati di rumah. Assalamualaikum." Gin berpamitan juga.

"Waalaikumussalam." Melihat kepergian anak dan suaminya membuat Rangiku merasa sepi.

"Kabar Ace gimana ya? Lihat di tv aja deh."

.

.

Sora Takenouchi, gadis berusia 17 tahun dan anak kedua dari dua bersaudara. Kakak laki-lakinya bernama Takenouchi Ace atau lebih di kenal dengan nama panggung Portgas D Ace. Ia seorang artis dan model yang naik daun. Keluarga Sora bukan keluarga kaya. Ayahnya, Gin Ichimaru Takenouchi adalah seorang guru dan ibunya hanya ibu rumah tangga. Walau sebenarnya Rangiku adalah mantan model.

Sora adalah salah satu murid berbakat dan mendapat beasiswa. Meski begitu Sora juga di kenal sebagai murid yang pandai bergaul dan hiper aktif. Ia mengikuti ekstra kurikuler tenis dan dulunya dia ikut klub bola wanita di zaman Sekolah Dasar.

"Hampir saja terlambatkan, Sora?" Seorang siswa berambut hitam dengan bekas luka di bawah mata sebelah kirinya merangkul Sora akrab.

"Hampir saja posterku di panggang oleh kaa-san. Tumben kamu tidak terlambat." Sora bingung juga melihat sahabat sekaligus sepupunya itu datang lebih awal. Biasanya dia telaaat banget.

"Kak Robin menyeretku secara paksa. Jadilah aku datang lebih awal. Shishishi..."

Teeng.. Teeng.. Teeng..

"Datang awal? Kamu demam ya, Luffy?" Sora menatap Luffy malas.

Angin ribut jadi back ground mereka.

.

.

.

Ichigo memakan makanannya tanpa niat. Hari ini renji datang lagi dan membawakan buah-buahan untuknya

"Terima kasih." Jawab Ichigo.

"Sora yang menyuruhku untuk membawakannya."

"Ya. Terima kasih."

"Sudah merasa baikan?" Renji basa-basi.

"Lumayan. Dokter Trafalgar memang hebat." Ichigo kagum pada dokter yang lebih mirip preman pasar itu.

"Dia memang hebat."

"Sayangnya belum ada yang mencari keberadaanmu. Padahal sudah 3 hari sejak kau di rumah sakit." Renji menatap kearah luar.

"Mungkin saja mereka melupakanku. Atau mereka memang tidak tahu?" Ichigo mengunyah pelan makanannya.

"Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit kau akan tinggal bersamaku. Sampai ingatanmu kembali aku akan mengawasimu."

Ichigo tersenyum terpaksa.

"Sepertinya anda benci sekali pada pembalap." Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tentu saja. Dia membuat seorang nenek-nenek meninggal." Balas Renji dingin.

Ichigo merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

3 gadis dan 1 orang pemuda menatap cafe dan resto di hadapan mereka dengan berbagai pandangan. Cafe dan resto bernamakan 'Nice To Meet You' itu memuat berbagai artian bagi ke 4 siswa itu. Makan yang lezat menurut Luffy, pemilik yang tampan menurut Sakura dan Ino tapi menyebalkan menurut Sora.

"Ayo kita masuk." Ajak Sakura dan Ino.

"Oke." Jawab Luffy cepat.

"Ogah." Sora tak kalah cepat.

"Kenapah?" kecewa ke 3 sahabatnya.

"Aku tak punya uang." Bohong Sora.

"Kami yang traktir donk sob." Ino dan Sakura berteriak histeris.

"A.. Aku tak suka makanan mewah." Elak Sora lagi.

"Bohongmu ketahuan sekali." Kompak Luffy, Sakura dan Ino serentak.

"Ayo ikut dengan kami."

Akhirnya Sora kalah tenaga dan dengan terpaksa ia duduk manis di meja dan diiringi cengiran kemenangan dari ketiga sahabatnya.

Setelah memesan menu makanan , empat sekawan itu menggosip sambil menunggu pesanan. Tapi ada yang aneh pada Sora. Gadis itu menutup wajahnya dengan buku menu sambil melirik-lirik kiri-kanan.

"Ada apa sih, Sora?" Tanya Sakura.

"Takut ada yang mengintaimu? Karena kamu adik artis?" ledek Ino.

"Mungkin mantan pacarnya Sora ada disini." Luffy ngakak.

"Mana ada." Sora menggeplak kepala Luffy menggunakan buku menu.

"Lalu kenapa?" Sakura dan Ino tak sabaran.

Baru saja Sora akan menjawabnya pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka.

"Makaaaan!" sorak Luffy norak.

"Perutku sudah meronta minta diisi." Ino kegirangan.

"Sora, makan dulu. Nanti pikirkan lagi apa masalahmu." Sakura menyodorkan pesanan Sora.

"Baiklah. Aku akan makan."

.

.

.

Keluarga Kurosaki di landa kepanikan. Mereka tidak bisa menghubungi Ichigo dan di telpon ke rumah kakek dan neneknya pun mereka bilang Ichigo belum datang. Hal itu semakin membuat kepala keluarga Kurosaki semakin risau.

"Ichigo." Unohana terisak.

"Kaa-san." Takeru mengusap punggung ibunya pelan. Unohana menangis di pelukan putra keduanya.

"Ichi-nii." Yuzu menangis dan di tenangkan Karin.

"Yuzu, jangan menangis. Ichi-nii pasti baik-baik saja." Ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kerahkan semua bawahanmu untuk mencari putra ku. Cari sampai ketemu. Mengerti?" Sosuke menutup telponnya.

Sosuke menghampiri putri kembarnya yang tak kuasa menahan kecemasan mereka.

"Tou-san." Karin bergumam pelan.

Karin dan Yuzu melepaskan risau hati mereka di pelukan sang ayah.

.

Orihime yang berada jauhpun ikut merasakan kegundah gulanaannya akan Ichigo. Pria itu pamit padanya beberapa jam lalu. Dan sekarang ia gelisah akan kabar pria yang telah mengambil separuh hatinya.

"Ichigo-kun." Angin malam melambaikan rambut orange panjangnya.

.

.

.

Ichigo telah di perbolehkan pulang. Renji menyelesaikan administrasi Ichigo dan membungkuk pelan pada suster jaga.

"Ayo kita ke rumahku."

"Baiklah. Tapi Renji..."

Renji menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Terima kasih telah mau menerimaku di rumah mu. Aku akan membalas kebaikanmu nanti. Dan aku akan mencari pekerjaan."

"Jangan paksakan dirimu. Lagi pula aku juga berterima kasih padamu. Berkat kejadian malam itu aku berhasil menangkap bandar narkoba." Renji memberikan alasannya.

Ichigo tersenyum. Ternyata Renji itu orangnya sundere juga.

.

.

.

' _Artis dan model yang sedang naik daun, Portgas D Ace di kabarkan memiliki hubungan spesial dengan salah seorang artis senior yang pernah menjadi lawan mainnya di drama ftv. Lalu siapakah artis itu?'_

"Kyaa... Ace-niisan memang hebat. Bisa memikat artis senior." Ino berdecak kagum.

"Walaupun tampang preman begitu ace-niisan tetap ganteng loh." Sakura tak kalah histeris.

"Ace ithu hebat ya. Bisya maswuk tv." Luffy berbicara dengan mulut yang penuh berisi daging.

"Jangan bicara sambil makan begitu, Luffy. Kamu jorok." Ino dan Sakura menatap ilfeel.

"Sora, siapa gadis taksiran kakakmu itu? Kasih tahu donk." Sakura ingin bocoran dari Sora.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sora malas.

Para pengunjung saling berbisik-bisik riuhbentah karena apa. Dan empat sekawan juga tidak peduli.

' _Portgas D Ace mengatakan inisial pacarnya. Awalannya V..'_

"Aku benar! Vi..." tanpa sadar Sora berdiri dari duduknya dan histeris sendiri karena tebakannya benar. V.. Dia tahu itu siapa. Tapi ada hal yang tak di sadari Sora bahwa semua pengunjung melihat kearahnya. Bahkan seseorang yang baru datangpun ikut terkejut dengan tingkahnya.

Mata Sora membola saat melihat siapa yang baru datang dan berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sora serasa ingin meledak dan berusaha menahan amarahnya saat melihat orang itu. Pemuda yang telah menghancurkan masa depannya. Itulah menurut Sora.

"Sora?!" Sapa pemuda itu dengan ekspresi dingin dan terkejut walau sebentar.

"Ishida... Yamato." Geramnya tertahan.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C.

.

.

Sampai sini dulu chapter 2 nya. Semoga minna-san suka yah.. XD..

Maaf kalau sifat dan karakter para pemainnya tidak seperti di anime atau manganya. Karena sutradaranya kan author sendiri. Hehehehe..


End file.
